


Skating Stones

by Plinycapybara



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DR STONE AU, M/M, dr stone - Freeform, skating in the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: It started with a day like any other in the warm spring of Okinawa. It was Langa’s first spring in his mother’s native country. It had hard to believe the anniversary of his and Reki’s first meeting was two months away.“Hey Reki,” Langa greeted his boyfriend as usual.“What’s up, man?” Reki fist-bumped Langa. “Is that big English test this Monday or next Monday. I can’t remember and I don’t have a clue.”“I’m pretty sure it’s this Wednesday, actually.” Langa bit, “I’m not sure. Hey, you scored five points higher than me last time. Maybe we could stop by Joe’s on our way back from work and get our shit together. There’s no S tonight since it’s supposed to rain pretty bad,”“Joe is a great cook; that sounds nice.” Langa smiled before he noticed a green light growing as cars began to crash into each other on the highway. Langa suddenly noticed his feet wouldn’t move.“LANGA!” Reki then grabbed onto his boyfriend as the two of them embraced as their bodies turned to stone. Their petrified bodies entangled with each other.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything

A/N: I don’t own anything. 

* * *

It started with a day like any other in the warm spring of Okinawa. It was Langa’s first spring in his mother’s native country. It had hard to believe the anniversary of his and Reki’s first meeting was two months away. 

“Hey Reki,” Langa greeted his boyfriend as usual. 

“What’s up, man?” Reki fist-bumped Langa. “Is that big English test this Monday or next Monday. I can’t remember and I don’t have a clue.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s this Wednesday, actually.” Langa bit, “I’m not sure. Hey, you scored five points higher than me last time. Maybe we could stop by Joe’s on our way back from work and get our shit together. There’s no S tonight since it’s supposed to rain pretty bad,”

“Joe is a great cook; that sounds nice.” Langa smiled before he noticed a green light growing as cars began to crash into each other on the highway. Langa suddenly noticed his feet wouldn’t move. 

“LANGA!” Reki then grabbed onto his boyfriend as the two of them embraced as their bodies turned to stone. Their petrified bodies entangled with each other. 

* * *

The first thing Langa remembered was the sound of liquid pouring onto his head and pieces of rock chipping off of his skin. Reki’s shallow breath slipped behind Langa’s throat as his body was regaining consciousness.

The view of the road that had become so familiar was completely gone; the urban landscape had become a lush jungle. 

“Snow, correct?” A deep voice came from behind. Reki immediately recongized the towering, long-haired figure: Tsukasa Shisho, “the strongest primate high schooler”. Reki had watched a bunch of his matches on TV while he was in his post-Adam slump. 

“Whoa...you’re Tsukasa Shisho, the strongest primate high schooler!” Reki’s eyes lit up. “No way!” 

“Who?” Langa blinked and then gazed up at the former wrestler. “I don’t watch much TV, just skating videos.” 

“It’s fine, SNOW. That’s not important anymore. I just need someone with speed in a snowy environment given the upcoming battle with Senku will take place in early spring.” Tsukasa replied. “Now, before I go on I’ll give you a little idea of what’s happening. It’s been 3,700 years since the world was petrified.”

“What!? You’re joking, right?” Reki was shocked. 

“No way...do you know why?” Langa was equally confused. 

“I don’t, but when I do meet the person, I’ll thank them for setting the sinful world back to a clean slate. The man I’m up against, Senku Ishigami, is a genius who wants to restore the flawed world order by bringing back everyone, including those who were old and corrupted by wealth and technology that caused them to lose their connection to nature.” Tsukasa explained. 

“I’m pretty sure I lost you halfway through,” Reki blinked. “I just like to make boards and watch skating. I don’t know anything ‘bout this ‘new world order’ or whatever.” 

“Simple-minded people tend to be the purest, almost childlike.” Tsukasa patted Reki on the head. “You’ll be valued members of my empire.” 

* * *

It didn’t take Reki long to learn how to use the Stone Age tools and begin to craft his own boards. Langa had suggested for them to move into a distant cave on the outskirts of the empire, which Reki agreed to; something about Tsukasa was off-putting, but they had wrapped their heads around why. 

Was it the way he talked? The big words he used? Was it their gut instincts overreacting? It wasn’t useful to hide, given Tsukasa knew exactly where they were at all times and checked on them regularly. 

“Hey Langa! I made this new board that has this new feature that’s bound to make skatin’ down these rocky roads smooth as ice cream!” Reki flashed his newest creation to Tsukasa. 

“I said I wanted a snowboard to spy on Senku’s village with Homura. For SNOW. Not a skateboard. That’s not going to help us against Senku’s wintertime plans for attack. These wheels will only slow us down.” Tsukasa glared at the much shorter skater. “Do you understand?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Because it sounds like you don’t and I’ll have to...demonstrate to you what happens when I get a little frustrated with someone.” Tsukasa crossed his arms. 

“Uh...what does happen,” Langa stared at the giant, long-haired man. 

“Well, Hyoga...do you mind coming in here?” Tsukasa called out to his second-hand man, Hyoga, who came in with Cherry’s still-petrified statue. “So remind me, how did you know this person?” 

“He was an experienced skater. He’d been skating for seven years more than me and most of S.” Reki answered. “He helped us out a lot against ADAM-” 

**CRACK.**

Tsukasa fists turned the skateboarder-calligrapher Cherry’s body into a pile of tiny pieces of rough-edged pebbles. He then stomped on the pile and approached the terrified couple. 

“Do you understand now?” Tsukasa asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Langa and Reki nodded in a mortified, unsure tone. 

“Good, I want that snowboard for SNOW done by sundown tomorrow.” Tsukasa stated firmly as he left with Hyoga. 

After they were well out of sight, Reki let out a scream of both terror and sorrow as Langa sat down, holding his sweating palms. “Cherry... _sorry_ ,”

“We’ve got to leave. That guy’s gonna kill us.” Langa looked out to make sure Tsukasa or one of his goons wasn’t listening. 

“Right with you, bro. He’s nuts.” Reki shivered. 

“So, you got two skateboards ready?” Langa asked. 

“I should by tonight.” Reki looked back at his makeshift workshop. 

“C’mon, let’s show Tsukasa what these wheels can do.” Langa smiled. “You in?”

“You bet!” Reki fist-bumped Langa. 

* * *

Six hours into the nightfall, Reki had finalized the second skateboard for him and Langa’s grand escape. First, Reki craned his head around the corner of their cave to make sure that Tsukasa or Hyoga weren’t within earshot. 

“Let’s go,” Langa whispered. The redhead began to skate ahead as Langa caught up without any trouble. They were able to dodge rocky terrain with ease as they descended the mountain. Langa jumped from the slope to a tree as Reki swiftly swerved through the trees. 

The duo shot through the canopy of the forest until sunrise, going towards the lake where they saw the true sign of life--a fire. 

“We’re going to make it,” Langa’s eyes glistened. “Reki! You did it! Your talent saved us from being killed!” 

“You mean it? I’m talented?” Reki blushed. 

“Of course you are!” Langa smiled. “I can see the fire!” 

“There’s Gen! I heard he left the empire,” Reki looked at a laughing Gen. “I saw his show on TV!” 

“Do you hear something?” Chrome glanced over to see the duo of skaters jump over the bonfire and land on the ground. “H-Holy crap! What was that?”

“Skateboarding, a sport from my time.” Senku grinned. “So, you propelled and gained initia by moving with gravity down the mountain, then maintained it to use that momentum to jump above the fire.” 

“You two better have a good reason for being here this late at night,” Kohaku reached for her katana. 

“SNOW, right? I was thinking about contacting you to have you on the show, but obviously life had other plans.” Gen smiled. “Do tell what brings you here.” 

“We actually want to leave, we saw him totally wreck one the statue of one our buds like a total psycho.” 

“Then he completely dissed Renga’s woodworking talent.” Langa motioned to his boyfriend. 

“So you’re a woodworker? I’m 10 billion percent sure you guys will speed up the process more. We could use people who’re good with their hands.” Senku smiled and then looked at Langa. “I bet Kohaku would be glad to have a sparring partner that’ll help hone her agility. The Battle Team and The Spartan Crafts Club just got new members!”

“So you’re proud of me? You won’t kill me for screwing up?” Reki asked. 

“What? No. Of course not. Science is all about making mistakes and learning from them.” Senku smirked. “Let’s get moving, everyone!”

* * *

Within two weeks, Reki had built terrain-ready custom-built hybrids of skateboards and snowboards for The Battle Team. These boards could easily deal with both snow and rock. Kohaku was a natural like Langa at riding the Super-Awesome-Reki-Hybrid-Boards given her lifelong experience hunting. Langa and Kohaku bounced from tree to tree on both boards and foot. 

As the winter raged on, Homura watched Senku and his team build a cell phone from scratch. 

“Homura, was it?” Kohaku crouched on a tree branch. “I’ve got news; we’re not tolerating Tsukasa’s toys watching us.”

“You primate, you have no idea who you’re dealing with,” Homura scoffed as she began to jump from tree to tree like the gymnast she was. The two girls chased each other as Langa snowboarded beneath them. He nodded at Kohaku, who tripped Homura up, causing her to fall directly him Langa’s arms. They proceeded to tie Homura up and guided the spy back to camp. 

“You’ve learned your lesson now, have you?” Senku walked around Homura’s cage prison built by Reki and Chrome. 

“You have nothing on Tsukasa.” Homura scowled. 

“That so? Well, I’m 10 billion percent sure that Tsukasa himself wouldn’t say that.” Senku recalled their last encounter where Tsukasa admitted that perhaps if they met in the modern world, they could’ve been friends. “There’s a lot to that man you obviously don’t know. He’s a more complex man than you think.” 

“Don’t act like you know him.” Homura pouted. 

“Is that so? What do you know about him?” Senku asked. Homura fell silent and curled up in a ball. “Yeah....that’s what I thought.” 

* * *

“Alright! I’d say we built ourselves a pretty nice fence!” Reki reached out for a fist-bump to his new little-sister figure Suika. They had just build a large fence around the village to protect the elderly while they went to battle with Tsukasa’s empire. He then heard Langa and Kohaku finish a course in the nearby forest as their wheels came to halt. 

“How’s the board goin’?” Reki asked. 

“It’s great, just like my favorite craftsman.” Langa smiled. 

“Good to hear from my favorite skater.” Reki kissed Langa on the cheeks. 

Reki and Langa embraced each other in a supportively romantic hug. They leaned their foreheads against each other’s and smooched. 

“We’ll build loads of new courses.” Reki’s eyes glistened up. 

“I’m totally psyched!” Langa smiled. 

“Let’s show everyone what we can do!” Reki fist-bumped his boyfriend. “We got this! There’s nothing the two of us can’t do, even bring down Tsukasa!” 

“Let’s do Cherry and Joe proud.” Langa smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

The end of the Stone Wars was honestly poetic. Neither Reki or Langa knew the more sensitive side of Tsukasa, the one who fought in cage battles for his brain-dead sister, the one who remembered all of the people who died in the sulfuric acid attack, the one who collected shells on the beach to make into a necklace, the one who was intelligent as well as strong. 

Shisho Tsukasa, the noble monster.

It was honestly hard to believe a man with such a sensitive heart would smash Cherry to a thousand pieces just to intimidate them.

Reki and Langa sat at the sidelines as Senku and Tsukasa drew up the rules of the truce. The big-brained boys, Senku and Tsukasa; Kings of the Stone World.

“Well, all’s well that ends well, I guess.” Reki stretched and then glanced over at Yuzuriha, who was packing her things and readying herself to go back to her own cavern. “Hey, that Ukyo told me that you’ve been putting statues back together, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuzuriha blinked. 

“If you could do me a solid, I’ve got someone to piece back together.” Reki asked. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but-” 

“Of course I will, silly.” Yuzuriha smiled. “The goal’s to bring back everyone,” 

“That’s totally sweet!” Reki cheered and fist-bumped Langa. 

\-----

Yuzuriha’s cavern was filled to the brim with stone people she had reconstructed from the mass of pebbles. She had gathered every last pebble from Langa and Reki’s former cave. It took her hours and rebuild it piece by piece. 

After it was finally finished, Senku handed Yuzuriha a cup of miracle fluid. Once she poured it on, the rocks began to crack even more and a former calligher/skater arose from the petrification. 

“Joe is this a joke--oh...you’re not him. What in the world?” Cherry looked over at Yuzuriha. He scoped his surroundings and instantly spotted Reki and Langa. 

“What is this place?” Cherry observed his surroundings. “Just who put me to sleep and kidnapped me? What do you want? If it’s money, you kidnapped the wrong calligher.” 

“Cherry, no one kidnapped you.” Langa sighed. “Allow me to explain...,” 

After a brief, simplified explanation, Cherry rolled his eyes. “3,700 years and you’re the first two people I wake up to? Well, it could be worse. A LOT worse.”

“Are you talking about ADAM?”

“Who else?” Cherry rolled his eyes. 

\------ 

In fifteen short years, Ishigami Village went from a bunch of primordial huts on a rock by the ocean to an Meiji-era town. The population went from 40 to 400 and growing. 

Reki became the a member of the Craftsman Guild, and a respectable carpenter. Langa focused on using his skateboard and snowboarding skills for going into the woods, hunting, scavenging for materials and fetching stone statues from the surrounding wilderness. 

Reki and Langa were married about sixteen months after the Stone Wars. Yuzuriha and Taiju were quick to follow, along with Chrome and Ruri. Children didn’t come long to follow. (Reki, being a trans man who didn’t have surgery, was capable of bearing children with Langa). Shadow and the florist lady got married with Miya as the sassiest man-of-honor in the history of the world. 

They decided NOT to look for Adam’s statue and left it alone in the ground. Tadashi had mixed feelings about this, but eventually decided that it’d be for the best to leave the man in an eternal slumber. 

Senku, meanwhile, continued his off-and-on relationship with a certain Gen. At one point he, Gen, and Kohaku tried a polyamory, but the blonde left because she wanted more time to herself to train. Gen and Senku would take breaks to focus on other things, maybe then spend some time together, and then take another break to do another project like building a railway or putting up streetlights throughout the city. 

Cherry became an elementary school teacher for the newly-revived and the Stone Age native children. Joe reopened his Italian restaurant introducing the villagers to Western cuisine. 

\-----

“Let’s see...two arms, three feet...oh, a skull. More arms...legs, a left hand..oh, a matching pair! I’ll give you 12000 yen.” 

“Thank you,” Langa handed over the pieces of statues that he found lying in a crater in the mountains. The blue-haired man skated back to his house to see Cherry’s board parked outside of their house. His eyes perked up and he opened the door. 

Reki was sitting with an annoyed Cherry, who had just finished teaching for the day. Reki’s three daughters; Sam (the smartest), Clover (the sassiest) and Alex (the athletic one), were in Cherry’s class. Their two sons, Oliver and Matthew, were too young for school at only 2 and 4 respectively. 

The daughters tried to either hide beneath Reki, below the table, or in the kitchen with their wild red hair poking out. Oliver was sitting on Reki’s lap. 

“There’s no use in hiding from me, girls. I swear dealing with just your fathers as teenagers was enough.” Cherry scowled. 

“Look Cherry, I’m sure they just didn’t mean to go that far with that prank. It was just harmless fun,” 

“’Harmless fun’? You’re saying that taking my lunch that my husband had graciously packed for me and spilling it on their classmate’s head is ‘harmless fun’? You’re just as much of a brat as you were over 3,700 years ago. What sort of parent are you?” Cherry growled. 

“Ok,” Reki sighed and looked back at his daughter, “Hey girls, say sorry to Sakurayashiki-sensei.”

“We’re sorry.” The three of them bowed their heads in shame. 

“What happened?” Langa asked. 

“Ah, the girls just caused some more chaos.” Reki shrugged. “They put Joe’s spaghetti on Chrome’s kid’s...whathisname’s head during lunchtime.” 

Langa crossed his arms. “Girls, I’m very disappointed.” 

“We said we’re sorry, dad!” Alex pouted. “Besides, it was Clover’s idea!”

“No it wasn’t, it was Sam’s! Besides, we just thought it’d be funny.” Clover sighed. 

“No it wasn’t, it was yours! Well, we didn’t mean to make him cry!” Sam insisted. 

“You’re grounded for three days.” Langa sighed. Reki watched their heads drop as Cherry got up from the table. 

“Very well, I’ll see myself out.” Cherry stated and made his way to the door. 

\-----

Reki often spent most of his time during the day in the shop, crafting orders whether it be for a new board or something else entirely. His mom and Langa’s would come and check on their grandchildren while the “trio of terror” was off at school making Cherry’s life a living hell. 

“Two more pillars for that roof to be finished so they can set in the tiles. Let’s see...that should take four hours...man, architecture’s hard.” Reki then heard his stomach grumble. “Yeah, I’m feelin’ it, too.”

Reki peeked in the kitchen. “Hey mom, what’s for lunch?” 

“We’ll be having boar and potato soup.” Reki’s mom replied. “Ah, that reminds me! What’re you and Langa doing for your anniversary? Are you getting anything for him?” 

“Our--oh shit!” Reki began to panic. How could he forget their anniversary? Between the trio being in constant trouble, the roof commissions, Langa’s hunts, and two other younger kids, he completely forgot. 

“Ah-um...,” “You forgot, didn’t you?” “M-Maybe...,” Reki sweated. 

“You’re just as scatterbrained as you always have been.” 

Unbeknownst to Reki and his mother, Langa had the same thing happen. He was scavenging through a wheatfield for pieces of human statues when Kohaku came up from behind. 

“Hey, don’t look up but I see your anniversary dinner come up.” Kohaku drew her katana at a large boar. 

“My...what...? Oh shit,” Langa stumbled up. 

“You forgot didn’t you?” Kohaku briefly glanced over at Langa. 

“Ah...maybe?” Langa stuttered. 

“Why should I be surprised?” Kohaku rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot. Now get your blade out.” 

“R-Right.” 

The boar was no match for Kohaku’s superior speed and agility. Langa aimed for the stomach, defeating the beast. The two of them carried the meat back to town. “Reki’s probably going to be elated. Boy, can that man eat.” 

They carried the boar’s dead corpse on a stick through the streets as Langa looked over to see Reki scouring the marketplace. 

“Let’s see...he’s not a fan of jewelry. Dammit,” Reki cussed. “I made him a new board for Christmas this year...,” 

“Reki,” Langa caught him from behind. “Did you forget, too?” 

“I...did.” Reki dropped his head down in embarrassment. 

“It’s fine, really. I’m not mad. Having you is more than enough...but I brought you a big dinner to celebrate,” Langa pointed at the giant boar.

“You’re the best, man!” Reki bounced on his husband and gave him a kiss. “Thanks so much!” 

“It’s ironic. I don’t think I’d trade this life for any other. Even though we lost everything, we got so much more back.” Langa then kissed him back. “I love you,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Clover, and Alex are the names of the trio of spies from the Canadian anime, "Totally Spies!" from the early-to-mid 2000s that I watched religiously growing up. (Showing my age here) 
> 
> Here's the opening of that series: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFalZ7ey484


End file.
